With the development of computer network technologies, a traditional computing environment depending on independent hardware performance of each terminal is now evolving into a cloud computing system that provides a service, requested by the terminal, through the utilization of all computing resources on a network.
The cloud computing may be defined as ‘on-demand outsourcing service of computing resources’ through an information communication network such as Internet. In the cloud computing environment, a service provider provides necessary services to users by integrating data centers, deployed at several places, by means of virtualization technology. A user can select and use a desired service in a virtual space created through virtualization technology at any time rather than using computing resources, such as applications, storage, operating system (OS), security, etc., installed in his or her own terminal. Namely, the cloud computing is a computing service that allows a user to rent and use hardware/software computing resources, distributed like cloud, and to pay a usage fee. Thus, the cloud computing refers to technology for integrating and providing computing resources existing at physically different locations by means of virtualization technology.
Using such cloud computing, a user can access the cloud network through his or her terminal that performs only a network access and basic functions, can perform a task that requires high-volume storage and high-performance computing resources, and can be provided with various services.
The cloud streaming service is a service based on this cloud computing environment. Specifically, the cloud streaming service executes contents such as web applications at a server by utilizing server resources, captures and encodes an execution screen as a GUI screen, and transmits it to the terminal in real time. Since the terminal performs only input and output functions, a user can use applications or contents requiring high-performance computing resources regardless of the capability of the terminal.
However, the cloud streaming service is not available for a separate window, such as an open of a new window or a display of a popup window, other than a main window during the operation of a browser. Although this issue needs to develop a new browser, this incurs considerable time and cost.